Rain Storm
by ofudamaster
Summary: One rainy night, Kubota has a special kind of "dream" about Tokitou


a.n. Inspired by this picture of Kubota:

img. photobucket. com albums v655 ofudamaster wa5.jpg

Note: for some reason, the html link won't upload properly, so you'll have to replace all the DOUBLE spaces with a slash. Sorry about that, but thet story make more sense with the picture.

Rain Storm

The last thing that he remembered before drifting off was the sound of the rain against the window…

"_I'm back, Kubo-chan," I can hear Tokitou grumble as he walks in the door. From where I'm lying on the couch I can see him clearly. His skin trembles; the heavy rain that's pounding on the windows has soaked him completely. _

_Without thinking it through, I get up from the couch and move towards him. His skin is cold, so is the thin white vest that he's wearing. I told him to put on a coat, but of course he didn't listen. My fingers reach out for the zipper on the front of the vest, and after that, everything becomes a blur. My senses overtake me as I push him down on the ground. My hands become wet as I pull off his jeans, the floor around our bodies becomes slick and a few puddles form, reflecting the lights on the ceiling. He doesn't say anything, well maybe he does, but I can't hear him. _

_The things that I was absorbing: the musky smell of his skin, as well as the smell of rain lingering in his hair masked another more sensual scent that emanated from him when he was this close. Thirsty, desperate, my hands search out every inch, every crevice of his body, touching it, embracing it. Pressing my lips down, I taste the salt of his sweat and the sweetness of his flesh. I feel light headed, drowning, in the taste, the feel, the smell of him, it invades all my senses. _

"_Kubo…cha…n" his small mew of protest came out because I was squeezing too tight. _

_I ignore it, I don't care, don't you know that at this point I'm too drunk on you to listen? Entwining my fingers in yours and pressing our palms together, one furry like an animal's, I reach inside of you. Each of your breaths, the rise and fall of your chest sends me further over the edge, as you become mine, completely…_

The sound of the door slamming shut woke him up, and also muffled the noise that he had just made.

"I'm home! Kubo-chan? Hey, Kubo-chan!"

Kubota cleaned himself up quickly, and, his energy spent, ambled out of the bedroom. His glasses were still in his pocket, and the whole room was blurry. He could make out Tokitou's white figure in the hallway and walked towards it.

Once he saw Kubota coming out of the bedroom, Tokitou began to grumble, "…Y'know when I've been gone at the 7/11 for over three hours, I'd hoped that you'd at least give a bit of a shit about what I was doing…" He paused when he noticed Kubota, now wearing his glasses, looking at him dejectedly,

"…what?"

"You're not wet."

"It stopped raining 10 minutes ago! Jesus, weren't you listening? I _said_ I waited where it was dry until the rain stopped," Kubota yawned, "…were you sleeping?"

"Yeah. Dreaming anyway," he smiled.

Tokitou shot Kubota a suspicious look, then picking up the bag that he had dropped on the floor, began rummaging through its contents, his back to Kubota.

Kubota took this opportunity to sneak up behind him, and in the way he always did, wrapped his arms around the smaller shoulders. The lazy sun beat in from the windows, telling Kubota that it was almost evening. He could feel Tokitou become stiff for an instant, the way he always did, but ignored it and plunged his hands into the bag as well, purposely bumping his hand into Tokitou's. Tokitou's fingers were searching for a Snickers bar, while Kubota's were searching for Tokitou's.

"Did you get me a carton?" Kubota breathed into his friend's ear, enjoying the red that his face turned as he dug out the carton and shoved it into Kubota's face.

"Ah thanks," he said as his fingers finally caught Tokitou's, "Were you getting lonely?"

"Like I would asshole!" Tokitou struggled out of his grasp and headed for the Playstation.

Snickers bar in his mouth, his form was back lighted by the flashing of the television. Kubota sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. The chemicals of his cigarette filled his throat and lungs. He listened to the computer generated music and the accompanying grumbles of frustration. He nearly fell asleep again, but a familiar scent filled his nostrils and kept him awake. His balance was shifted to one side as the couch beside him sunk with Tokitou's weight.

"It's gonna be winter soon, we need another blanket."

"Yeah," he took a puff.

Tokitou was flipping through channels absent-mindedly, after losing five rounds straight, he had given up on the Playstation. All the fire of his dream was muted compared to what he was now feeling. His head swam just a bit and his lips curled up into a smile.

"What did you dream about?"

"…" Kubota debated about what to answer, and finally left it with a cryptic, "I wonder?" as he ruffled Tokitou's hair.

At times like these, when it the world seemed to slow down around them, Kubota always felt a nagging fear surface from inside of him. W.A. that mysterious drug was the one link Tokitou had to his past. Secretly, Kubota was relieved when the dead bodies never amounted to anything, and when Fortune's Fang was also a flop. If they ever discovered what it was, and who Tokitou was, he felt that it would be the end of all of this.

_It was only a year ago, that this feeling, along with you, crept into my life. I'd never felt it before but I think I was always searching for it. Since you're only a stray cat, will you disappear one day the same way you showed up, when you find out who you are? I guess it doesn't matter. If that day ever comes, I won't let you. I don't want to let go of you until the moment I die._

-owari

a.n:

1) The title, Rain Storm, is supposed to allude to the Japanese expression "the moment of the Clouds and Rain" which means to ejaculate. The backdrop of a rainy day is also used to serve that purpose. Just thought I'd point it out.

2) Alright, this is the first fanfiction that I've ever actually finished. You have no idea how weird it was for me to write a story about Kubota having…not so platonic thoughts. That's why I used that picture of Kubota fro inspiration, because it's the only one that makes me think, "Oh right, Kubota is a boy, isn't he? That means he has a…doesn't he? Really?" I tried to make the language of his, er "dream" not so much sexual but sentimental to make it seem more Kubota-ish. Hope there isn't too much OOCness.

3) Reading the 3 volumes of Wild Adapter that I have (Volume 4 is out in June! Yay!) I still can't decide whether their sleeping together or not. It seems pretty unlikely that 2 people who are as obsessed with each other as they are AREN'T doing it, but at the same time…I don't know. It seems to me that Kubota is interested in taking it to the next level, but Tokitou seems kind of hesitant. This fic is going on the assumption that there ISN'T anything going on behind the scenes.


End file.
